Rose Weasley: The Dark Lord's Consort
by Louisebear
Summary: Rose Weasley the younger sister of Arthur Weasley was considered a disgrace to her family because she was the only Weasley to have ever been put in Slytherin. She met Lord Voldemort in her fifth year and was intrigued with him so much so that she joined him after leaving school and soon became his consort. Will she remain on his side forever or is she an unknown player in the war?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic so don't bite! Also I don't know whether to continue with this story or not, so I'll just post the prologue and chapter one before seeing what kind of responses I will (hopefully) get.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Prologue**

All I could feel was burning pain as I staggered up to the great hall. I was dimly aware of how bad an idea this was, I was about to deviate from the plan but I didn't care, all I wanted was the pain to stop. I didn't realize it would be like this. My breath was coming in short gasps and I felt like collapsing right there, only my will kept me going.

I shoved through the doors of the great hall and looked up to the staff table, my eyes locking onto one of the professors and I croaked the one word that would save me. "Help."


	2. Chapter 2

"My lord, I have an idea that could get you more information on Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix." I whisper reverently to my master. "What is it Rosie?" he murmurs back to me. "Dumbledore and his stupid order have a soft spot for the Weasley family and I could use that to my advantage if I managed to convince them that I was tortured and forced into being your consort through the use of the imperius curse. If you tortured me for a while to give me the appearance of a prisoner, I could fake an escape and run to Hogwarts to Dumbledore and knowing what he is like he will feel sorry for me and let me into his order where I could provide information to you." I said. "I have thought of this before and I believe it has some potential." My master hisses back. "Let us begin preparations. I do hope you like torture." "Master to be tortured for our cause is an honor that I shall proudly bear." I respond in absolute adoration.

My master asks me for my arm and presses his wand to it, summoning Bellatrix Lestrange to the ballroom in which we are in. "My lord." Bellatrix says as she bows in subservience before our Master. She glances at me out of the corner of her eye and she sends me a glare with utmost loathing. "Bellatrix, you are to take Rose and torture her in the most painful ways and leave obvious marks upon her body, so that Dumbledore will take pity on her, when I allow her to escape to him." "Anything to serve my master." She answers in a disgustingly sweet voice." FUCK! Is all that is running through my brain, I am going to be tortured by Bellatrix who not only is the Dark Lord's best and most favored torturer BUT ALSO HATES ME WITH A PASSION!

That was one month ago. Tomorrow was the day I was going to be faking my escape although to me I won't really be faking it because I have no intention of ever coming back. See I don't actually like Voldemort in fact I hate him, I despise him with all my being. I should start from the beginning because like all beginnings that's where it all began.

My life was fairly normal before I went to Hogwarts, I would muck around with my brother Arthur and my parents adored me. There was no question that when I went to Hogwarts I would get into Gryffindor and our lovely relationship would continue after all no Weasley had ever been sorted anywhere else so why would I be any different. How very wrong they were because much to everyone's shock I, a Weasley, was sorted into Slytherin. I was so very powerful that I was top of the year in every subject except Astronomy and Herbology, which were useless subjects anyway. I went on to become prefect and I got top scores in my OWLS. I was a model student and people seemed to think I was happy but I wasn't because I was an outcast at home because of my house and an outcast at school because of my family name, so I began to delve into darker magic and I wanted a way to prove myself, so when Lucius Malfoy invited me to their annual Yule Ball I accepted and so in my fifth year I met Lord Voldemort for the first time. I was so intrigued by his power that I joined immediately after leaving school, I worked my way up his ranks very quickly because of my power and became one of his inner circle after only 1 year of being a death eater.

Very quickly after joining the inner circle I became disgusted with what I had become and what I was doing. I saw the truth behind Voldemort and saw that although he is powerful and could give me anything he was insane and wanted everyone to either be under his control or to die painfully. Another year passed and I grew resigned to my fate, I became his consort and I was his outlet for his anger. Very little of my spirit was left and it truly broke when I was on a raid and I came upon my father fighting on the other side as an auror and somehow he knew it was me because he looked me in the eyes and said to me "You are a disgusting monster who does not deserve the Weasley name." I killed him. As soon as I got back to my home I collapsed sobbing all I could think of was me killing my own father. I broke and just did everything he asked me to. My only solace was in the BANG, BANG, BANG that echoed down the stair well into the dungeons, I caught sight of Voldemort's cloak and hurried to occlude so as to clear my mind of all traitorous thoughts.

"Rose I expect to have reports from you weekly and I expect quick progress. If you do not fulfill these two things what you have just experienced will feel like child's play." Voldemort hisses in his accursed voice. " Y-yes my lord." I stutter out both from the pain and my fear. "I will not fail you master." I continue a bit stronger. He seems pleased I think and whispers to me "Tomorrow you shall pretend to escape so make sure you remember the plan. I will have Bellatrix give you several special sessions so as to enhance the idea you have been tortured when you go to Dumbledore tomorrow." He turns to leave but as he does he murmurs menacingly "I will be most displeased if you fail me Rose." and he glides up the filthy stairs and sweeps out of sight, slamming the door shut with a crash.

That was close, too close for comfort if he attempted legilimency on me I would have been totally screwed not to mention dead. Suddenly I heard a cackle and I cursed myself for not being more aware it was Bellatrix, Great… I thought to myself sarcastically. "Is ickle Rosie ready for more?" She screeched in her horrible grating voice. "MY NAME IS ROSE!" I screamed back at her which was, in hindsight, probably not the best idea because it made her really angry at me. "CRUCIO!" she screamed at me and before hit me I had time to think that this session would last a really long time.

As I come back into consciousness I feel like screaming in agony, I can't believe that Voldemort expects me to be able to escape in this much pain sure it is pretend escaping but nonetheless. A whimper leaves my mouth as I painfully drag myself to my feet and stagger over to the cell door and shove it open after Bellatrix 'accidentally' left it open once she had finished torturing me. I stumble towards the stairs and slowly climb them teetering dangerously at the top before passing through the door.

My brain is so clouded with pain that I can barely remember the secret passages I need to use without being seen. I lurch towards the statue of some Malfoy a few generations ago and tap my wand on its foot and croak Rehlih (pronounced Reh Lie) the statue opens and I slowly climb into it before shakily walking down the passage. I am in so much pain and I am swaying so much that I'm really surprised that I haven't passed out yet. I am dimly aware that I have reached the edge of the anti-apparition wards and I try to dredge up every ounce of concentration I have before focusing on the gate of Hogwarts.


End file.
